Just Wanna See You Smile
|image=Listerine_2013.jpg |caption= |band= Phineas |band2= |album= |released= |performed= |genre= |label= |runtime= 3:12 |before= |after= |video= }} is a song sung by Phineas. It was written as part of the promotion of Phineas and Ferb "Listerine Smart Rinse" line of products. It can be downloaded in Listerine's website, if you enter the secret redemption code and the last four digits of the UPC from specially marked bottles of Phineas and Ferb "Listerine Smart Rinse", on sale at Walmart. Lyrics Phineas: Brush, brush No need to rush, rush Just take your time Up and down and side to side Both front and back, back Keeps away plaque Take care of your teeth And they'll always be a wonderful sight! Whenever anyone meets you They say it's your best feature And you know that they're right Just wanna see you smile! Show the world how you're feeling! Just wanna see you smile! Those pearly whites are appealing! Just wanna see you smile! There's just no point in concealing If you're happy, you show it And you know it's worthwhile! Just wanna see you smile! (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) It won't take long, long Just groove with the song, song Only three minutes You can use this little tune to guide us Floss, floss You'll be the boss, boss It helps with the gum loss And don't forget gingivitis Whenever anyone meets you They say it's your best feature And you know that they're right Just wanna see you smile! Show the world how you're feeling! Just wanna see you smile! Those pearly whites are appealing! Just wanna see you smile! There's just no point in concealing If you're happy, you show it And you know it's worthwhile! Just wanna see you smile! (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) (Just wanna see you smile) Rinse, rinse It's just common sense (sense) It cleans out anything bad You might have missed in the previous verses Spit, spit You gotta admit (admit) It feels good when the stuff That gets caught in your teeth disperses Whenever anyone meets you They say it's your best feature And you know that they're right Just wanna see you smile! Show the world how you're feeling! Just wanna see you smile! Those pearly whites are appealing! Just wanna see you smile! There's just no point in concealing If you're happy, you show it And you know it's worthwhile! Just wanna see you smile! (3x) (I wanna see you smile) Just wanna see you smile! (I wanna see you!) (I wanna see you smile) Just wanna see you smile! (I wanna see you!) (I wanna see you smile) Just wanna see you smile! Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #15586297 (registered as Just Want See You Smile) Background Information *Gingivitis is a disease mainly caused by bacterial plaque. It can cause the gums to be swollen, bright red or purple, painful to the touch, and bleeding. *You could use the code "perry3519" to download the song at Listerine's website. Category:Promotional Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:J